World So Cold
by BrightSakura
Summary: He was born with eyes the natural color of crimson - but unfortunately that was the reason for his constant suffering. SasuSaku AU Abuse/Violence/Emotional


**- World So Cold -**

TAK TAK TAK TAK

I hear him coming.

TAK TAK TAK

Please no more.

TAK TAK

He's coming closer

TAK

He's standing right above me, isn't he?

I don't know if I'll be able to take another beating after all that hate. Am I really a demon? Is it because I was born with red eyes that I have to be treated like this? Is there something wrong with me? I'm not even considered a part of this family. My brother gets all the respect around here. But...what about me...? I guess it doesn't matter does it? Summer's coming up and it's only a few weeks until I turn 18...that's when the pain will end. That's when he'll kill me.

I haven't eaten in days, I haven't had a single positive human interaction - even at school. There's only one person who's ever treated me like I'm worth something...that girl. Yes, I remember first meeting her. A group of girls giggling at the new guy, me of course. I could overhear them talking about how cute I was, how mysterious I appeared to them because my bangs were always covering my eyes.

It was the first day of school for me and I had nearly sprained my leg from a previous beating. That's when I realized they were all the same...

I stumbled over my own feet and fell down onto my knees. I flipped my head up to see who was watching. People stared at me in fear, the girls who were previously talking about me started backing away. I realized that I could see clearly - my red eyes were out there for everyone to see. A boy about my age pointed right at me and shouted something that all too reminded me of my personal hell at "home": "Demon boy!"

That's when I realized I could never fit into this world. I shielded my eyes from my future tormentors, hiding my hideous eyes from the cruel world I was living in. That's when I heard something walk towards me - in front of me. I could see her black shoes and I heard a comforting voice say to me, "Here, do you need any help?"

Time seemed to slow as I turned my head up, not caring if my eyes were showing though my bangs. I took in her rather unique appearance. She wore the standard Konoha high school girl's uniform, her skin rather pale, her eyes a emerald green staring down at me. But there was one thing that stuck out to me the most. Of all people I had ever come across in Japan, I've never seen a girl with pink hair. I took her hand she was holding out and stood up. "Thanks..." I said.

I came back to reality when I felt a sharp pain come to my stomach. He was kicking me, wasn't he? I could hear him cussing under his breath, telling me how pathetic I was and how he couldn't wait to kill me. I couldn't keep in my tears any longer as they flowed down my cheeks.

"_You know, you shouldn't let these people get you down. If it makes you feel any better, I kinda like your red eyes. Red's my favorite color after all."_

I regret not telling her my secret sooner. By the time I confessed, it was already too late. It was after she kissed me under that fateful cherry blossom tree that I had always sat under whenever I was alone.

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you know why I'm so quiet?"_

"_No...why?"_

"_It's because if I speak about this, I'll die."_

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

"_I'm beaten at home. I don't have anyone to talk to. I live in the basement of my house, I can't eat unless I'm permitted to..."_

"_You're abused! You need to tell the authorities about this!"_

"_And what if they find out? I'll be long dead once the police arrive."_

The kicking finally ceased, but now I'm just being pulled up by my hair. I'm far too tired to scream. My so called father shouts in my ear, saying things I don't even feel comfortable repeating. Why do people do this? Why can't they see through my red eyes and accept my personality? He drops me to the floor. I'm pretty sure my ribs are bruised from the harsh impact. I guess this might be it. This might be my last breath before I can leave this cruel, harsh fate.

BANG BANG

What's that?

"Tokyo police! Open up!"

Did she call...?

"If you don't open this door, we'll break it down if we have to!"

Is this nightmare finally over?

I hear a crash which I assume to be my front door be broken down. Seconds later, I hear multiple footsteps stomp down to the basement. "Don't worry son, you're safe now."

I'm picked up and put on a stretcher. I hear my so called "family" be dragged into a police car, trying to claim they're innocent. "Are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I squint my eyes only to witness the only person who was willing to accept my existence. I silently thank her for caring. Throughout these 17 years of my life, I was finally able to meet someone, someone who cared...

Perhaps this world isn't so bad after all, maybe, just maybe I can start a new life and actually be proud of my natural eye color.

_"I love you..."_


End file.
